Her Secret Life!
by harleykiss
Summary: Who Lizzies real family is. What if LIzzie was adopted. What is LIzzles real personality. Your abour to find out. Derek, lizzie, Edwin Rated M for a reason. not good at summaries, but enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Life with Derek(fanfiction)**

**Her Secret Life!**

**ok remember this is just a fan story. I don't own the characters, but I did make up some characters. That I thought will make this story interesting. Oh and I don't really know that much about this T.V show so please bear with me. Oh and I don't write long stories so it probably be a few chapters, and it takes me forever to write a story, because exams are coming up. OK I hope you enjoy!**

**CHAP.1 **

" Derek!" Casey yelled, everybody winced.

" What did you do this time, Derek?" I asked him.

" I don't remember." He looked at me and answered.

" Well you must have had to do something to have her yelling at you again." I stated. He just looked puzzled for a moment.

" Derek looked what you did!" Casey came in the kitchen yelling. We all looked up and saw pink dyed blouses. We all snickered. I cleared my throat when Casey started yelling again.

"look he put his red T-shirt in my whites!" Casey screeched. Her yelling is getting on my nerves.

" Casey did you forget to put the white basket on top of the washer. When you were washing your clothes?" I stated a matter of fact. We usually have two kinds of baskets. The whites go in the white baskets, and the blue basket is for the colors. We usually put the baskets on the washer to match the whites or colors.

She stared at me while thinking for a moment. Then she finally looks like she remembered.

" Sorry Derek , just don't do it again." Casey stomped upstairs.

" Thanks Z." Derek said while giving me a hug.

" Yeah, Yeah your welcome, just don't do it again, ok." I told Derek while getting out of his tight grip hug.

" Yeah I wont thanks again Z." Derek winked while going upstairs.

" Children Noras parents called, and they want us to come up there for a little." Gorge explained.

" We are going to take Marty with us." Nora told the Teenagers.

" We are not going?" Casey asked disappointed. Casey has always loved going to her grandparents house.

" No Casey not this time." Gorge told Casey.

" We are going to leave you four with the house while we are gone, that means no loud parties while we are gone." Nora stated seriously.

" Fine." We all said together.

" good, can you all help us put our bags in the SUV?" Nora asked us all.

" Wait you are leaving today?" Edwin asked puzzled.

" Yeah, so hurry up." Gorge rushed us. We loaded the bags in the SUV.

" ok, I guess that is it, so we better be get going." Nora said while giving each of us a hug. She got in the SUV, and waved goodbye. We kept waving until we couldn't see the SUV anymore.

" so what should we do first" Edwin asked.

" How about a party!" Casey squealed. WE all looked at her. None of us can believe Casey actually suggested that we have a party.

"I got to go call Sam!" Casey squealed again.

" Of course." We all said together and rolled our eyes.

Marty was asleep in the backseat.

" Do you really think we should of left them at home by themselves?" Gorge asked his wife.

" Yes if you want them to realize their feelings for each other." Nora said to her husband.

" I know, but you think those three are ready?" Gorge asked.

" That is what we are going to find out." Nora told her husband.

" I know but I wish there was another way." Gorge said.

" This is the only way we can think of right now." Nora sighed.

" Hey, at least when we get back they would probably have noticed their feelings for each other, so think of it that way." Nora reassured her husband.

They smiled at each other, but inside they were worried about Edwin, Derek, and Lizzie.

" Hey Derek have you seen Casey? Dereks friend Sam asked.

" Yeah, shes in the kitchen hanging up a banner." Derek told Sam, and took a drink of his spiked punch.

" Thanks Derek." Sam told him as he was heading to the kitchen. Derek was walking with Sam to the kitchen. They saw Casey on the counter and hanging up a banner. Sam sneaked up on Casey and grabbed her from behind. She squealed. Casey started kissing Sam.

" Hi." Casey said between kisses.

" Hi back," Sam said while giving Casey one last kiss.

" Have you seen Z?" Derek asked Casey.

" Yeah she said she was going to bed." Casey answered back.

" Have any of you seen Liz?" Edwin poked his head in and asked.

" I just told Derek she went to bed." Casey repeated.

" Oh thanks I will go to she if she is awake." Edwin said.

" Hey I'll go with you. " Derek said while getting off of the counter, and following Edwin.

2 Hrs Before

No one was here yet. I saw Casey carrying an arm full of I don't know what.

" Hey Case I'm going to bed." I told her she nodded.

" Ok goodnight!" Casey hollowed at me.

I went up to my room, and pulled off my T-Shirt, and my pants. I threw them on the floor beside my bed. I pulled off my plain white bra, and panties. I threw them an my bed. I went through my dresser and pulled out my pink lacy bra, and panties. I went trough my walk in closet and pulled out a pink tank top in the back of my closet. I looked up on top of my closet and pulled out one of the boxes up there. I opened the box and pulled out my pink knee-high heeled boots. I went under my bed. And pulled out a long tub. Where all of my mini-skirts are. I went through them and pick out a white mini-skirt. I got dressed, and went to my dresser and pulled out my make-up box.

I put on glittery pink eye shadow, and light pink lip gloss. Then I put on my black eyeliner and my black mascara that is glittery. I stepped in front of the mirror to examine myself. I brush my hair and got my white purse out.

I opened the window and climbed out, and down the tree. There is a big tree outside my window I always climb down. ( I had to make her a little bit like a tomboy)

" Eli is that you?" Clara called with a beer in her hand.

" Hey Clara." I said while wondering how much she has to drink.

" Here." She handed me beer.

" How much had you had already?" I asked her. She put a finger on her chin, and tilted her head to the side a little trying to think.

" I lost count after the seventh." She told me.

" Well just don't get drunk." I told her and took a sip of my beer.

" I wont." She told me with a smile.

" Clara there you are." Some other girl yelled out.

" sorry Ann I was talking to Eli." Clara told the girl name Ann.

" Oh, wait you two haven't met yet." Clara said.

" Ann this is Eli, Eli this is Ann." She explained to both of us cheerfully. We both shook hands, and hugged.

I noticed how beautiful these two girls looked. Clara has bleached blonde hair and green eyes. While Ann has dark brown hair, and chocolate eyes. They were breathtaking.

" Hey girls." Some handsome black hair and blue eyed guy came up to us. ( if you are wondering what he looks like go to that video of ashly tisdale , He said she said, and look at the main guy.)

" Hi." We all said together.

" My name is Chase Jones." He ignored Ann, and Clara and glued his eyes on me.

" and our names are Clara, and Ann thanks for asking." Clara said rolling her eyes.

" and you?" He smirked.

" Eli, nice to meet you." I purred.

" Do you want a drink?" Chase asked.

" I still have some left." I showed him. He grabbed my drink and poured it out, and handed me back the cup.

" now you need one." He smirked.

" I guess I do, so run along and get me one." I shooed him.

" omg he is so hot." Ann said while fanning her self.

" I like a man who is so sure of him self." Clara said.

" to bad he doesn't know Clara, and I exist." Ann winked at me.

CHASE P.V

I hear her friends talking about me I smirked. I walked over to them.

" can I barrow her for a little while?" I winked at Elis' friends. I grabbed Eli's hand and lead her away from her friends without waiting to hear her friends response. I lead her up the stairs, and opened a door to find two people making out. So I closed that door and opened up another door. It was empty. I lead her to the bed,and we both set on it.

" are you in college?" She asked me.

" yes, so how old are you Eli?" I asked looking at her.

" 15, why is that a problem?" she asked me. Hell No, I thought in my head.

" no, that is not a problem, but I'm 21 is that to old?" I asked worried. She shook her head.

" besides I heard the older the lover the better." She purred. That just did it she got me so hard, and impatient. I grabbed her shoulders and kissed her hard and passionate. I licked her lips to tell her to open, but she was teasing me. So I nibbled on her lip. She still did not open, she giggled. This time I bit on her lip hard. She gasped. I slid my tongue in her mouth. We battled with our tongues for a little while. Until I won the battle. I pulled her down on the bed and got on top of her. I slid me hand in her shirt and cupped one of her soft, but smooth breast.

" mmmm." we both moaned in to the kiss.

" Z you in here?" Derek opened the bedroom door.

" Liz." Edwin called. They looked around she wasn't there.

" where is she?" Edwin asked Derek.

" I don't know, but I'm going to wait until she comes back." Derek said while sitting in a chair. Edwin sat on the floor. Waiting with Derek for Lizzie to come back.

"uh." I woke up looking around. "where am I?" I asked myself. I felt something move behind me. I looked down and saw a hand squeeze around my waist. Ah now I remember I met a guy at a party. What was his name again. Ah that's right Chase, I think. Oh well. I pulled his arm off my waist. Got off the bed, and looked for my clothes. I put on my clothes and looked one last time at him, before I left to go home.

We were about to fall asleep until we heard the bedroom door squeak. In walked in Lizzie. We think. The girl that walked in was gorgeous. She had a pink tank top, a white mini skirt, pink knee high boots, and the most beautiful curves. She was just breathtaking. Then she took off her tank top. She had on a lacy bra, oh and pink lacy panties. She took her boots off, and put on some basketball shorts, and a T-shirt. She got in bed, and when her breathing evened out. They left to take care of some business Lizzie just caused them.

"mmm." I moaned. I felt around the bed. I felt nothing. My eyes snapped opened, and I looked everywhere around the room. She was not anywhere in the room. I got out of bed, and got dressed. I headed out the door. I went in to the living room. There I saw one of her friends she was with yesterday. She was laying on top of a guy with a wiskey bottle still in her hand. I went over there and shook her. She didn't move.

" Hey you get up." I rolled her over hard becoming impatient. Her eyed barely opened.

" What?" she groaned.

" Where is Eli?" I asked her.

" don't know." she answered with a yawn.

" do you know where she could be?" I asked her impatiently.

" no I don't know where she is, I only ever meet her at parties." she mumbled.

"Thanks for your help." He told her irritated. Then a smirk grew on his face.

" I'll find her, and once I do I wont let her escape." He said to himself, and went out the door.

" Oh Eli you better watch yourself he seems serious." Clara said to herself worried about her best friend.

I got my keys out of my pocket to unlock my black fiari. While I was driving away my las thought was you shouldn't have gotten me to fall in love with you Eli, because I wont give up until I have you. I drove away thinking of a plan with a smirk plastered on my face.

AURTHORS NOTE:

If you dont like my story feel free to rewrite my story using what you want to happen. I think I would love to read other peoples veiw what should happen. I don't care if you change my stories around where you see fit. Honestly I don't really like my own stories. So I would really appreciate if you do rearrange my stories to make them even better. Thank you for even reading my fan story oh and good luck!


	2. Chapter 2

**Her Secret Life. Chap 2 **

**Okay every one chapter two is finally up. This chapter is mostly pointed on who Lizzie really is. Her family, and what she does. Remember every one if you don't like it than I am really sorry, but don't feel afraid and send me a message if you don't like it. Oh why I an being mean to Casey is, because I don't really like her, and if you do like her. I hope I don't take offence from you. What I mean was please don't get angry at me. I hope the all of you will read my story and enjoy it.**

xoxoxoxxoxoxoxxoxoxxxoxoxo

" Good morning Case." I said. Casey walked in the living room .

" Good morning Lizard." Casey said while she sat right next to me, and grabbed the remote.

" How was the party last night?" I asked her.

"It was wonderful, oh and Sam stayed over last night," Casey giggled.

" Oh, did anything happen between you?" I asked.

"no he stayed in Dereks room." She said happily.

" your 18 Case and your still a virgin." I told her. Case thinks if she stays a virgin men will respect her. Shes such a goody two shoes. She wont make it in college.

" so Sam doesn't care, he still loves me." Casey said.

" Casey, Sam is about to go to college, you actually think he is going to wait for you?" I said. I turned around to face Casey.

"Look Case I'm just saying there's going to be a whole bunch of girls there, and one of those girls are going to go after him. Just think about it, okay." I told her.

" Well you are wrong. Sam wouldn't do that, ever." Casey said while getting up. She stomped up stairs,and slammed her bedroom door. I'm surprised that the whole house didn't wake up. Then again their out cold.

" She'll never learn." I sighed.

" and she will be loved." My phone went off.

" Hello." I answered.

" Hi Princess." _ Said.

" Hi dad!" I squealed.

" How is my princess?" Dad said.

" I'm fine, but I miss you." I pouted.

" I know Princess I miss you too." Dad said.

" When you coming back?" I asked.

" Soon Elizabeth soon." Dad said using my real name.

" ok just hurry I'm bored." I wined.

" how can you be bored with all those parties, and boys . That Nora been telling me about. Don't forget I sent you some more money. I f you spend it all use your bank and credit cards." Dad told me.

See my dads name is John Wolf . He owns Wolfe industries. He usually sends me 3,000 a week in cash, because I don't like to carry around cash. That's why it is so little. I have a account that has at least 100,000 in it,and that is only one of my accounts.

" I know dad I guess it is because I miss momma." I said sadly.

" I know Princess I miss her too." Dad said sadly.

" Do you want to stay in one of the mansions?" Dad asked.

"no I'm fine I'll just stay here with the others." I sighed.

" just know you can go home anytime you want." Dad told me.

" I know I'll just stay here a little longer, until I'm ready to go back home." I told him.

" How is schooling?" He asked.

" Which one High school, or home schooling?" I asked.

" Your college." He stated.

"Oh fine except I'm doing my first year in high school work, and lets not forget that I have one more year left of college then I graduate." I stated.

" I'm proud of you Princess, and your mom would be proud of you too." dad said.

" Hey dad I will call you back later I'm going to go see momma." I said.

" okay. I love you Princess." dad said lovingly.

" I love you to, bye." I hung up the phone. I dialed another number.

"it's me come pick me up." I hung up the phone.

I put my shoes on, and a jacket. I walked a little down the street, until I saw a black limo. I opened the door and got in.

" Take me to the hospital." I ordered.

" When I walked in the door everybody stared. I just ignored them.

" I went up to the tenth floor. I opened one of the doors. Inside the room there was a woman lying on a bed. She was beautiful. She has long curly golden blonde hair that surround her like a golden river. Her face is a little pale, but still perfect, and full lips that weren't to big or to small. She has high cheek bones from her family heritage, and if she was awake you would see sparkling dark blue eyes.

" Hi momma." I said while sitting down on the chair beside her bed.

Let me explain of who I really am. Every one knows me as Lizzie McDonald. The shy,brunette, straight hair,and light blue eyes good girl. I have an older sister named Casey. A mother named Nora. A step-dad named Gorge. An older step-brother named Derek, He is a badboy . A one year difference in between my older step-brother Edwin. He is smart, and a younger step- sister named Marty. Oh lets not also forget I'm a tom-boy .Well that's not who I really am at all, except I'm a little bit of a tom-boy.

My real name is Elizabeth Lynn Wolf. I have golden blonde curly hair, dark blue eyes, loves to party, and I am very intelligent. Nora started me on wigs when I was younger, and colored contacts. So that I would blend in with the family. Wouldn't you know it none of them has blonde hair,or dark blue eyes. So I would have been the odd ball of that family .

I have a father named John Wolf. He has black hair, and dark blue eyes. He is the owner of Wolf Industries. He didn't want to leave me at home alone so one of his trusted employees started to take care of me with his wife Nora.

Then there is my beautiful mother Lynn Wolf (Hamilton). When she was younger she was a famous super star .She inherited her fathers company when he died. I inherited it when she went in coma .She has long curly golden blonde hair that surround her like a golden river. Her face is a little pale, but still perfect, and full lips that weren't to big or to small. She has high cheek bones from her family heritage, and dark blue eyes. I am the splitting image of her. She went in an coma when I was five years old. She hasn't woken up since, because of it my dad buries himself in his work, and doesn't have much time with me any more. She is the owner of Hamilton talent agentsie. I inherited it when she went in coma.

Here is a list of somethings of who I am;

*I go to a party almost every night.

*I get drunk sometimes.

*I like to sleep with guys.

*I'm a collage student, and I am only fifteen years old.

*I am vice president of a collage house FAI Alpha ( Female Athlete Intelligence Alpha)

I have two best friends. Number one best fried is SarahLynn Parker. She is the President of FAI Alpha. She has dark blonde hair, and light blue eyes. She is twenty-one, and friends with Elizabeth ( my real name.)

Number two is Clara Foster. Friends with Eli( nickname for parties.) Meet at parties only.

* I'm a tad bit of a tom-boy.

*I love to dress up in; short skirts, high heels, and tank tops.

Well all those is all I can think of right now, but I hope you will get to know me as the story progresses.

**okay every one that was chapter two. I hoped you liked it. I would love to here your comments**

**on it. **


End file.
